


Extra

by ashleybenlove



Series: Ashley's OT6 [19]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Both in terms of Height and Word Count, Height Differences, Kissing, M/M, Multi, OT6, Polyamory, Race To The Edge, Short, Snotlout is Extra, Suggestive Themes, so i went with a Teen rating, well a character is described as hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: It really wasn’t necessary for him to stand on Hookfang to kiss his friends.Though, it was Extra in the kind of way that he was Extra.





	Extra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knowerofuselessfacts](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=knowerofuselessfacts).
  * Inspired by [To Feel Loved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805410) by [evilwriter37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37). 



> I am also posting this on my tumblr at the same time for a kiss meme prompt: "height difference kisses where one person has to bend do wn and the other is on their tippy toes" sent to me by knowerofuselessfacts, who wrote: “Kiss prompt 17 for Hiccup and Snotlout? Or really any in the gang but I'm fairly sure those have greatest height difference.”
> 
> As a fellow short person (I'm five foot exactly!), I feel for Snotlout. 
> 
> He’s also Extra, which is why this happened. 
> 
> Tuffnut appears in this pretty much because of evilwriter37, who I know likes Tufflout, and because their fic "To Feel Loved" is definitely on my mind at the moment. (Especially that moment when Hiccup leans down to kiss Snotlout in that fic!)

Being short sucked. If you wanted things up high, you had to stand on your tiptoes to get it and sometimes even with that, you still had trouble getting the thing that was up high. Though, that was less of an issue for him considering he had dragons in his life, Snotlout felt, since he could stand on his dragon or just fly on the dragon and get the thing he needed.

Though, he was pretty sure Hookfang would not help him out every time he wanted to kiss his friends and partners.

Especially when the differences in heights between himself and the others was not quite a foot. Hiccup was the tallest of them all, and Snotlout was the shortest, and there was a near full one foot of height difference between them.

It really wasn’t necessary for him to stand on Hookfang to kiss his friends.

Though, it was Extra in the kind of way that he was Extra.

Hmm.

That was an idea.

So, while they were all in the Edge’s training arena, Snotlout stood on Hookfang’s saddle and found himself looking down at Hiccup. He was… a foot, maybe even two feet taller, because of his dragon friend?

“Wanna kiss me?” Snotlout asked, a grin on his face.

Hiccup smiled at him in a smug way, like Hiccup personally knew that Snotlout found him hot. And he did. Because Snotlout had told him so.

Hookfang let out a growl beneath him that clearly said, “Kiss your mate, already!”

“I do,” Hiccup said.

“I do too!” Tuffnut exclaimed.

Well, he could kiss Tuff too.

And the others, if they wanted to kiss him.

“Well, line up, then!” Snotlout exclaimed.

He took hold of one of Hookfang’s horns to keep himself balanced as he bent down at his waist and— oh! he saw Hiccup’s feet, both of them!— including the metal one!— stand on their tippy toes, and ah, yes! Their lips met for a warm, enjoyable, but very brief kiss.

“When you come down from that dragon,” Hiccup whispered softly, “I’ll give you a longer kiss.”

Hiccup started to lift his hand and Snotlout was pretty sure that Hiccup planned to touch Snotlout’s face, but then Tuffnut pushed Hiccup out of the way, with a movement of Tuffnut’s hips, and was actually jumping up and down, pursing his lips.

“Stop moving, Tuff!” Hiccup said, his voice filled with happy laughter.


End file.
